


Snug

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Steven & Andrew share clothing and fall in love in the process.





	Snug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/gifts).



They were in New York filming for another Worth It episode when it first happened, ten minutes before call time. Some careless asshole had been so preoccupied with yelling into their headset that they nearly collided with Steven. Andrew had just about enough time to tug Steven’s arm so that they wouldn’t smash into each other. Unfortunately, the little awkward side shift meant that the coffee said asshole had been carrying ends up making an insistent introduction onto Steven’s sweater.

Normally, that wouldn’t have been much of an issue. Annoying but not the end of the world. Except that they only have _ten_  minutes to find a solution, their hotel was too far of a drive, it’s too damn cold not to have an added layer of protection, and the sweater that Steven had just happened to choose on that very day was  _cream-_ coloured. Worse comes to worst, they would have to delay their filming but as people in the filming industry knows, there’s nothing more professionally detrimental than overextending your film time with external establishments. Rescheduling is out of the question either since some of these places required advanced booking.

They’d gone this far just to get an episode out. It would suck if everything they’d planned for this trip went to waste and Steven’s freaking out. The poor guy’s already on the verge of tears over something that isn’t even his fault and who the hell wouldn’t feel a pang of pain over how earnest he was? The look of sheer relief on Steven’s face when Andrew suggested he put on the spare jacket he left in the rental van sent his heart lurching in the most peculiar of ways.

But before he could read too deeply into it, Steven had promptly shucked off his damp sweater, revealing a brief expanse of pale flesh where his shirt rode up slightly from the movement and Andrew has to tear his gaze away, feeling strangely overheated. When he feels brave enough to chance another look at Steven again, he couldn’t help the quiet laughter that bubbles out of him. While Steven has several inches of height over him, Andrew has a stockier build so his jacket ended up fitting a little shorter on Steven, slightly above his hip.

“What? Does it look weird on me?” His companion had asked when he heard him laughing, twisting this way and that with all the air of a snugly wrapped puppy.   
  
“No, it’s fine. It looks…..” Andrew paused. “Nice.” And it does look nice on Steven. He makes it work. Then again, he makes most clothes work. Against better judgement, he spends a beat longer appraising Steven. The pink of his frost kissed cheeks, nose and ears stood out from the stark contrast of his hair and the charcoal colour of Andrew’s jacket. Wrapped up in his own ensemble, Steven looked….soft, eyes alive with a brightness that was equally captivating as it was distracting. And oh.  _Oh_.

“It looks good.” Adam quietly affirms as he locks their video camera to the tripod stand. “Would be better on the floor of Andrew’s bedroom.” Just like always, his delivery was so smooth and even, Andrew had to do a double-take in order to fully process what just happened.   
  
“Did you just-? Hit on Steven for me?”   
Adam’s answering grin has all of them breaking off into bouts of laughter. Perhaps it’s just his imagination when they finally got the episode presentation started but Andrew would like to think that Steven was a little pinker when their hands brushed together while they walked.

A couple weeks later, Andrew arrives at his own desk to see his jacket, washed and neatly folded along with a post it note that said “Thanks for the save! (⌒▽⌒)☆”. The laundry soap used reminds him of Steven once again when he pulls it on and Andrew has to spend the entire day pointedly  _not_  thinking about the fact that he’s essentially surrounded by Steven’s scent, like a hug that’s not actually a hug.

After the initial clothes sharing, they seem to have crossed yet another invisible boundary in their connection with each other because it keeps happening. Steven appears to have taken it as a sign that Andrew’s cool with it because he keeps occasionally pulling pieces out of his own wardrobe and suggesting Andrew wears it for the next episode so they could ‘match colours’ for better visuals. It’s become common to find spare pieces of clothing from each other in their laundry baskets when they hold Worth it meetings at either of their apartments.

As time passes, Andrew ‘forgets’ which clothing articles belonged to him and which belonged to Steven. Though from the way Steven looks at him when he thinks he isn’t looking, Andrew suspects that he doesn’t mind. He starts introducing more colour varieties into his own wardrobe, specifically because he thinks it might suit Steven and takes great satisfaction in finding out that his guesses were right. But that’s not something he plans on telling the other.  

When Steven moves to New York permanently, he takes several things from Andrew with him- his shirts, his jackets and his heart. In return, he leaves behind his own. It stings each time Andrew passed by what would have been Steven’s desk space in the office to find it empty. But he takes comfort in the silly selfies he receives in the texts he were sent, particularly those of Steven wearing his own clothing. It helps to wear some of his too, until the scent of his laundry soap wears off. Andrew switches to using the same kind.

For a while, they manage existing on their own. Until one of them inevitably cracks a few months down the road.   
  
“I miss you.” He hears Steven sighing through the phone and has to swallow thickly just so he could reply without his voice cracking. “I know. I miss you too.” They stayed on the phone talking til the early hours of the morning, when they were both on the cusp of sleep.   
  
“Andrew?”   
“Yes, Steven?”   
“When I come back to LA for a visit, I’m gonna kiss you.”   
“….Yeah, I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”   
He falls asleep thinking of the beginnings of love and kisses.

Steven keeps his promise when he does return to LA for a visit, stepping into the waiting area with what Andrew recognises as his coat. They don’t run into each other’s arms like the leads of a romantic movie. But Steven does trap him with the excess of his coat, wrapping his arms around Andrew and leaning down to kiss him. As it turns out, kissing Steven Lim was everything Andrew thought it would be.   
  
Unbearably sweet. He’d like to do it again. Preferably for an indefinite amount of time. Especially when he gets to see the same soft glimmer in Steven’s eyes as he grins and greets him with a slightly breathless “hey”.

**Author's Note:**

> I received a prompt from doctorkaitlyn. Thank you for inspiring me!!! uwu 
> 
> You can let me know what you think of it in the comments or over here at my [blog](https://spoopybruh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
